Estranho triânulo amoroso
by flor do deserto
Summary: Kagome gostaria de poder se dividir em duas, só para poder dá atenção igualmente tanto a Kouga quanto a Inuyasha, porque por mais que tente, não consegue fazê-los entender que ama aos dois, e não pode escolher entre um deles... Ficando assim, presa nesse estranho triângulo amoroso. EM HIATOS.


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

Estranho triangulo amoroso.

.

Kouga Inuyasha e eu.

.

Ah meu querido Inuyasha, eu o amo tanto...

Ah meu querido Kouga, eu também o amo tanto...

Eu amo tanto vocês dois... Por que não podem compreender isso? Por que insistem em querer me fazer escolher entre um de vocês? Eu amo aos dois, não posso escolher apenas um de vocês! Por que não entendem isso? Por quê?

Será que não entendem que o que eu quero mesmo é ficar com os dois?!

Amo-os tanto... Não me façam escolher.

Foi meu coração que decidiu assim, não me culpem então.

Sou Kagome Higurashi, e tenho em meu peito um coração dividido entre dois grandes amores: Inuyasha, meu amado namorado, e Kouga meu outro amado e, segundo Souta, basicamente meu segundo namorado.

Já não sei mais o que fazer, eu passo meus dias com Inuyasha, e a minhas noites com Kouga, mas isso não parece ser suficiente para nenhum dos dois, eles sempre querem mais e mais de mim, não aceitam ter que dividir-me um com o outro... Hoje eu estava tão exausta que acabei dormindo na aula, e acordei com Inuyasha cutucando-me no intervalo, ele me fitava zangado e reprovador:

_Você fez de novo! – ele acusou-me – Passou a noite acordada com Kouga!

_Eu... – mordi o lábio inferior – Inuyasha me desculpe! Mas é que Kouga... Inuyasha!

Ele não me deu tempo de explicar, e foi embora furioso, eu suspirei.

Sango, minha melhor amiga e a única que me entende, sentou-se em minha mesa:

_De novo aquele problema com Kouga?

_É. – confirmei tristonha – Kouga me manteve acordada ontem quase a noite inteira. Acho que ele fez de propósito Sango, só para que Inuyasha se zangasse comigo.

Sango concordou comigo.

_Faz bem o estio dele mesmo.

_Oh Sango, por que eles simplesmente não podem aceitar que eu amo aos dois e pararem de tentar me fazer escolher?

Sango apertou meu braço com afeição.

_Não se preocupe Kagome, um dia vocês três vão se resolver.

_Assim espero. – concordei tristonha e levantei-me – Vou atrás de Inuyasha.

Para apaziguar um pouco o humor de Inuyasha, eu concordei em sair com ele naquela tarde, e nós fomos andar de bicicleta no parque.

_Está vendo Kagome? – me disse a certo ponto de nosso passeio, soltando o guidom e abrindo os braços como se quisesse voar – Kouga não pode trazê-la para um passeio assim!

_É verdade. – concordei – Mas eu poderia trazê-lo para este parque, e então ficaríamos debaixo daquela árvore ali...

Inuyasha olhou-me fulminante.

_O.K não vou mais falar de Kouga enquanto estiver com você. – cedi.

_Acho bom. – respondeu-me carrancudo.

Mas quando se virou, ele deu de cara com uma árvore.

_Inuyasha! – gritei saltando da bicicleta e correndo até ele. – Oh Inuyasha, você está bem?!

_Estou. – respondeu-me enquanto eu tirava a bicicleta de cima dele. – Ainda bem que eu usava capacete.

_É mesmo, mas também é uma pena. – comentei maliciosamente ajoelhando-me a sua frente.

_Por quê? – perguntou retirando o capacete.

_Ora... – passeei o dedo por sua clavícula – Porque se você estivesse machucado, eu teria de beijar você... Para ajudar a dor a passar.

Inuyasha imitou meu sorriso malicioso.

_Hum... – ele fez – É mesmo?

_É... Mas já que você não está ferido...

Fui me afastando, porém Inuyasha agarrou meu pulso com firmeza.

_Pensando bem. – ele disse – Acho que estou um pouco ferido sim.

Dei uma minúscula risadinha.

_Ah sim? Onde?

Ele sorriu ainda mais malicioso, e apontou um ponto em seu ombro direito.

_Aqui. Acho que o bati na queda.

_Oh coitadinho.

Eu dei uma risadinha e inclinei-me para depositar um longo beijo em seu ombro "ferido".

_Mas já acabou? – lastimou quando me afastei.

Eu pisquei inocentemente para ele.

_O que? Tem outro lugar que está ferido.

Ele pegou minha mão e colocou-a em cima de seu pescoço.

_Aqui. – respondeu.

_Aí? Mas eu não vi você batendo o pescoço.

_Dei um mau jeito quando caí. – justificou.

_Ah, entendo...

Coloquei as mãos em seu tórax em busca de apoio e inclinei-me para beijá-lo no pescoço, ouvindo-o gemer quando, ao terminar, passei levemente a língua no lugar beijado.

_Bruxa. – murmurou rouco.

Olhei-o travessa.

_Mas algum lugar ferido Inuyasha?

_Tantos... – enlaçou-me a cintura – Mas acho que seria mais rápido se você me beijasse bem aqui. – apontou para a boca.

_Ah é? Por quê?

_Porque assim esse bálsamo que você tem nos lábios poderia ser espalhado por minha corrente sanguínea eu creio.

Que imaginação... Eu girei os olhos, mas acabei rindo.

_Bem então vamos fazê-lo.

Enlacei-o pelo pescoço e o beijei longa e profundamente.

Passamos o resto da tarde, trocando beijos e andando de bicicleta, Inuyasha até comprou-me um sorvete, e depois fomos para a casa dele assistir uns filmes, envergonho-me de admitir isso, mas durante todo o tempo em que estive junto com Inuyasha, eu nem sequer pensei em Kouga.

Mas quando voltei para casa, lá estava ele, me esperando em meu quarto escuro.

_Oh meu amor, eu sinto muito! – falei ascendendo a luz – Perdoe-me! Mas é que Inuyasha e eu...

No principio achei que Kouga estava me dando "um gelo" por estar zangado pelo tempo que passei com Inuyasha, mas então conforme os minutos passavam e Kouga não me respondia comecei a preocupar-me. Algo estava errado.

_Kouga! – chamei sacudindo-o, mas não houve resposta – Meu amor o que você tem?!

Lágrimas começaram a despencar de meus olhos. Kouga definitivamente não estava nada bem.

E infelizmente, eu não podia curá-lo com alguns beijinhos.

Comecei a escrever esse estranho romance inspirando-me em mim mesma, e incentivada por Babb-chan. No principio esta estória seria uma oneshot, mas Babb-chan me convenceu de que seria bem mais divertido ser um pouco mazinha com vocês e transformá-la em uma twoshot. ;)

Então é isso, e não se esqueçam de mandar review's, Ok? : x


End file.
